Aizens pet
by You-knew-it
Summary: Aizen x Grimmjaw x Ulquiorra:D not that much Aizen, but a litle read youre selv;P by the way it si on going!
1. Chapter 1

**Aizen x Grimmjaw 3**

**Aizen's pet**

(Warning: Yaoi and sex)

**Chapter one**

**An unexpected turn**

Aizen ran his fingers through Grimmjaw's hair. The man was resting on his chest. He looked adorable where he slept. Aizen had his right hand around Grimmjaw who had his right hand around Aizen.

Aizen had many pets, toys or whatever one should call them, but no one was allowed to sleep with Aizen all night like Grimmjaw. He was special. Aizen couldn't put his finger on it. It could be the way he was all stiff when others were around and then like a kitten when he was alone with Aizen. Or was it the way he made Aizen hard? Or Grimmjaw's orgasms?

On thing was for sure. No one got to touch Grimmjaw but Aizen. He began to wonder whether he liked Grimmjaw like more than a sex machine. Was it possible that he was in love? No, that couldn't be it… or could it? He seemed himself as a father for the Espadas. He couldn't suddenly fall in love with one of them. No, that would be wrong, but still, Grimmjaw was the favourite. Even though it was Ulquiorra that did everything he asked him to, it was something missing in that man. Something only Grimmjaw could give.

He felt more relaxed with Grimmjaw, but had so much to do before he could sleep. He left the bed quietly. Not that Grimmjaw would have woken up even if he had shouted and slammed with casseroles. When Grimmjaw slept, he slept.

When he exited the room and entered the hallway he ran into Ulquiorra. "Ulquiorra! Can you take care of Grimmjaw while I'm gone?"

Ulquiorra bowed. "Of course Aizen Sama."

"Good," Aizen said as he continued down the hallway. Ulquiorra walked into Aizen's room and over to the bed where Grimmjaw was sleeping. Ulquiorra hated that blue haired troublemaker. Why was he Aizen's favourite? While he wondered he looked downwards on Grimmjaw. The quilt hardly covered anything. All he needed was to pull a little he'd see his cock. Ulquiorra wasn't sure that was such a good idea though. What if Grimmjaw woke up? Then again… Grimmjaw didn't wake up easily. Ulquiorra knew all about that. How many times hadn't he had to wake Grimmjaw for meetings and such? A little peek wouldn't hurt.

He pulled a little in the quilt. Grimmjaw's pubes began to show. Not a lot of hair, but just enough. His cock began to peak out and Ulquiorra got a shock where he stood. It wasn't exactly a little package he had under there. He walked to the side of the bed to get a better view. He looked up at Grimmjaw's face. His lips looked really soft. It wouldn't hurt to try it out. Ulquiorra bent down over Grimmjaw. He was almost there now. He could feel his breath as their lips met. They were as soft as he thought they would be. When he straightened up again, Grimmjaw was staring at him. Ulquiorra jumped back.

"What are you doing?" Grimmjaw wondered. He was tired and rubbed his eyes. "And where is Aizen?"

"Aizen had something he had to do, so he sent me to take care of you," Ulquiorra explained. How long had Grimmjaw been awake?

Grimmjaw moved further towards the middle of the large bed. "Well, you can't take so good care of me from there. Come here." Grimmjaw didn't even try to cover his body. Ulquiorra hesitated. "If you don't I'll have to tell Aizen what you've been doing." Grimmjaw laid his head on his pillow and smirked. Now Ulquiorra didn't have much choice. He went to the bed again and laid down on the edge, purposely staying away from him. "So far away Ulquiorra? What if I fall down and hurt myself from here? Then you haven't done a good job, you know."

Ulquiorra studied him before replying. "Fall? From there? In the middle of the bed?"

"I'm good at twirling around. Maybe I'll twirl all the way to the other side of the bed and fall there? I'll hit my head, or break something."

"I doubt that you will break something," he answered with a sarcastic voice.

"Why do you have to be so mean? Come closer. I don't bite."

Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow at that. "You do actually. One time we fought you bit my arm."

Grimmjaw didn't reply. He just lay there and looked at Ulquiorra before he lay on his back and started at the ceiling. Ulquiorra continued to stare at him, and after a while he crawled closer and snuggled close to him. "Don't get any ideas!" Ulquiorra said.

"Why would I? Just because you pull away my quilt, kiss me and now snuggle close to me, doesn't mean you like me," Grimmjaw grinned. Ulquiorra blushed. "Or am I wrong?" He got no answer. Grimmjaw placed his hand on Ulquiorra's chest and let his hand trail down to his crotch. He felt Ulquiorra twitch as his hand reached. "Something wrong?" Ulquiorra didn't know what to answer or do. A part of him wanted this and another didn't. Grimmjaw kept going. "Is it this that you want me to do to you?" Ulquiorra didn't move a muscle as he watched Grimmjaw's hand move in under his pants. The sight of that and Grimmjaw's naked body was too much. He took a deep breath automatically and threw his head back.

Grimmjaw was happy to hear it. "You like it," he whispered. Grimmjaw pulled his hand back out and pulled off Ulquiorra's pants along with his shoes and threw them at the floor. He then lifted Ulquiorra's cock up and kissed his balls one at the time before licking the penis. Ulquiorra moaned and Grimmjaw blew cold on it that made it completely erect.

"You sure were easy to please," Grimmjaw smirked. He wetted the rest of the cock with his tongue before he shoved it into his mouth. He cupped Ulquiorra's balls and rubbed them with his tongue. Ulquiorra's breath got heavier and faster and he began to moan more.

It wasn't many pumps before Grimmjaw had sperm in his mouth. Ulquiorra hadn't given him a warning, but he swallowed automatically still. The blue haired Espada crawled up to the other. He stopped in front of the others face. Ulquiorra had blushed. He who hardly ever showed emotions at all. "Uke or seme?" Grimmjaw asked as he kissed Ulquiorra's neck.

Ulquiorra took a deep breath before he was going to answer, but footsteps in the hallway made them stop. Aizen was on his way back. "Aizen sama!" Ulquiorra said quickly. He jumped up and threw his clothes back on again.

"You got to be kidding me! I was just getting started," Grimmjaw whined.

"Wake up Grimmjaw! You're Aizen sama's pet. Not mine. And I doubt that Aizen sama would like to share you!"

"Who says that I'm your pet?" Grimmjaw got up from the bed and walked close to Ulquiorra and whispered into his ear. "You're mine." He smirked and licked Ulquiorra's neck.

The steps were closer now, and Ulquiorra pushed Grimmjaw away. "Aizen will be here any minute!" he said to Grimmjaw like a prayer to him that he had to go back to bed and cover himself.

"Okay. If you're that afraid of Aizen." Grimmjaw sighted and went back to bed and covered himself.

"Not everyone gets away with things as easily as you," Ulquiorra scowled.

The door opened and Aizen walked in. "Oh, you're awake Grimmjaw," he said and came closer to them. "Ulquiorra didn't wake you, I hope," he asked as he passed Ulquiorra and sat down on the bed.

"No."

Ulquiorra turned and watched Aizen run his fingers through Grimmjaw's hair. "You may leave now, Ulquiorra," Aizen said.

"Yes, Aizen sama," Ulquiorra said and walked to the door. When he turned to close the door he saw Grimmjaw kissing Aizen.

"What made you so hot, Grimmjaw?" he heard Aizen ask.

--------------------------------------

writhen by ml90 (on Norwegian)

translation by spklvr


	2. Chapter 2 Did you think I forgot you?

**Chapter 2**

**Did you think I forgot you?**

Some days later, Ulquiorra walked alone in the hallways towards the showers. The last nights he'd only been having dreams involving Grimmjaw. He didn't understand why. He hated the guy! It frightened him that he had behaved like that and let Grimmjaw touch him that way. With his big mucles and those soft lips… and his eyes was… NO! He had to stop thinking of Grimmjaw. It was not good for him to think about Aizen's pet that way. It would only get him problems.

He walked in the shower doors. He put his clothes on one of the shelves and grabbed a towel. The showers were separated by chest high walls. He hung the towel on one of the walls and walked into the shower and turned it on. He held his head under the hot water running down his body. He finally felt calm which he hadn't done for a while. When someone else entered the showers he didn't bother to open his eyes and see who it was. That person wasn't important right now.

He suddenly felt two hand gripping his waist. He jumped up and felt another naked body against his own back. "Did you think I would let you get away?" the other person whispered into his ear. Ulquiorra turned around and saw that blue haired, big muscled guy with the soft lips and blue eyes like the sky on a cloudless day.

"Grimmjaw," Ulquiorra whispered, and mostly to himself.

"None other," Grimmjaw said smiling and pulled Ulquiorra closer. "You left me quite horny the last time."

Ulquiorra pushed Grimmjaw away. "You looked rather satisfied to me where you sat with Aizen Sama." Grimmjaw stepped closer and Ulquiorra walked backwards until he reached the wall. Grimmjaw stopped just right in front of him. The hot water hit Grimmjaw's strong body. He took his hand up Ulquiorra's chin to keep in steady as his lips came closer. Lips met and Grimmjaw used his tongue. Ulquiorra couldn't imagine that Grimmjaw was such a good kisser. It felt so good. So wonderful. Perhaps it was this Aizen Sama saw in Grimmjaw.

When Grimmjaw broke the kiss to switch his attention to Ulquiorra's neck he used his right hand to pump the smaller man. Ulquiorra started breathing harder. He let out a small cry as Grimmjaw reached his nipples. The way Grimmjaw sucked and bit them made Ulquiorra moan more. The black haired Espada knew this was wrong. He wanted to stop it, but Grimmjaw was too good. He wasn't sure he had the willpower stop it now. He was so close.

Grimmjaw knew Ulquiorra would come any moment and raised the paste, but stopped suddenly. "What are you doing?" Ulquiorra moaned.

"Making sure you don't bail once I've let you come." Ulquiorra's legs started shaking He needed to come now. If Grimmjaw wouldn't finish it, he would, but Grimmjaw had other plans. He took both of Ulquiorra's hands and held them up with one hand. The other he used to play with Ulquiorra's nipple.

"G-Grimmjaw… Let go!"

"No," Grimmjaw smirked and slowly licked Ulquiorra's neck.

"Grimmjaw!" Ulquiorra moaned again.

"Any idea how cute you are now?" Grimmjaw smiled.

"L-let me go now!" This time, Grimmjaw just shook his head.

He leaned in to Ulquiorra's ear and whispered. "Maybe I'll change my opinion if you beg." He moved his free hand down towards Ulquiorra's crotch. Ulquiorra fell backwards, but Grimmjaw lifted him up again. "Beg," he repeated.

Ulquiorra really needed to come. He had no choice. He had to beg to an Espada weaker than himself. To Aizen's pet. "P-Please Grimmjaw," he begged. "Do it."

Grimmjaw obviously liked to have this control over Ulquiorra and didn't try to hide it. "Remember sama," Grimmjaw said.

"What?" He couldn't believe what he had just been told. Just the thought of calling someone weaker than him was absurd.

"I said to remember sama." Ulquiorra had no choice. His body was out of his control.

"P-please finish Grimmjaw sama," Ulquiorra said.

"That's better," Grimmjaw grinned and kept pumping. After only a few strokes he came with a moan. Grimmjaw released his hands and Ulquiorra fell to his knees, completely out of breath. The water washed away the cum on them. Grimmjaw grabbed Ulquiorra's body and turned it around for easier access. He slipped two fingers inside of Ulquiorra's hole and searched for his sweet spot.

"I suppose you've decided that I'll be the uke," Ulquiorra said as he supported himself to the wall. He looked over his shoulder to get a glance at the grinning Grimmjaw.

"That's right. Tell me when I find your spo…"

"There!" Ulquiorra interrupted. Grimmjaw pulled out his fingers and bent down. Ulquiorra moaned as Grimmjaw started to move his tongue around his entrance. Grimmjaw made sure it was properly wetted before he stood up again and shoved his cock inside of Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra was far from virgin. Aizen had made sure of that long ago. Grimmjaw hit about the same spot as earlier and started finding a rhythm.

He put one hand on Ulquiorra's hip and used the other to pump Ulquiorra's cock. Water was running down Grimmjaw's back. The danger that someone would come inside was small, but there. It was only Espadas who got to shower there. It was completely quiet in the room. One could only hear the sound of water and the smacking noice from Grimmjaw hitting Ulquiorra.

They were both breathing heavily. "Harder Grimmjaw! Faster!" Ulquiorra moaned. The blue haired espada complied and raised the paste. Ulquiorra had thrown away the thought of stopping this long ago, but he was unsure whether Grimmjaw liked him or not. Either way, it didn't matter now. They were both so close. Ulquiorra came and tightened around Grimmjaw's cock. He spilled his seed inside of Ulquiorra. He leaned to the smaller Espada and stood like that for a while, just trying to get his breath back.

Grimmjaw finally stood up. "That was fun," he said. "Maybe we should do it again sometime." With that he moved into the other shower and washed off. Ulquiorra was exhausted. He was no longer used to having sex. Especially not two orgasms in a row. Grimmjaw grabbed a towel before walking to the door. "See ya," he said as he exited.

Again, Ulquiorra was alone in the shower. He was wondering about Grimmjaw's purposes as much as his own. Did he suddenly like Grimmjaw? Or was it just the sex?

-------------------------------------------

**Yay, it's finally finished! What do you thing? want more? I'm especially proud of this one ... not sure why, but anyway hope you liked it pliz tell me what you think of it**


End file.
